supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Eve, also known as the Mother of All, was a mysterious and powerful malevolent entity who was neither demon nor angel. She was in the depths of Purgatory, until she was released by dragons and arrived on Earth using a young virgin girl as a vessel. Like the Leviathans, to whom she was related, Eve was part of existence before angels, which gave her an advantage over them, and she could thus inhibit them from using their supernatural powers. She created the alpha monsters, which were the first monsters of their allotted kind from whom their entire species descended from. Early History In an attempt to create a special being to share its existence with and to spark jealousy in the Light, the cosmic entity known as the Darkness drew forth a tiny bit of itself and gave "birth" to the primordial creature known as Eve. Apparently, Eve was born around the same time as the Archangels. Despite its best efforts to make a creature that was to be a reflection of all the Darkness was, Eve proved to be too independent and strong-willed. During her reluctant participation in her creator's feud with the Light, Eve witnessed the Light create a whole new world and was amazed by its serenity. The Archangels took notice of Eve's presence and while Michael and Lucifer were instantly enamored with Eve, their brothers approached her with caution. Michael told her that the world was a creation of their father, the Light, and that it was the Darkness who threatened its existence. Eve was at first hesitant to believe her mother would ever be against something so beautiful, but after the Darkness callously destroyed the Light's creation, Eve was horrified by her master's motives and secretly joined forces with the Light. Helping to convince the Darkness Lucifer was her captive and that she convinced him to betray the Light, the other Archangels ambushed the Darkness while its guard was down and the Light used its power to entrap the Darkness in a prison from which it could do no harm. Before the Darkness was imprisoned, however, the Light dealt an incredible blow to the Darkness and a small portion of its very essence was amputated. From this primordial substance, emerged the first beasts: the Leviathans. The Leviathan, being quite clever, managed to bargain for their lives and were at first permitted to exist in the Light's creation. When the universe was created, Eve chose to reside on land as opposed to the Leviathan who chose to dwell within the seas. In time, the Light became concerned the Leviathan would "chomp the entire Petri dish." For this reason, the Light approached Eve to seek her aid in containing the Leviathans. With the promise to not be imprisoned alongside them, Eve agreed and helped to create Purgatory and sealed the Leviathan inside. Eve also contributed to formulating a method to "put down" a Leviathan as a sort of fail safe in case any ever escaped. Both these actions attributed to Eve being widely hated by the Leviathan race as a whole. At some unknown point, Eve begat several known Earthly supernatural creatures, all of whom fathered the rest of their allotted species. Before re-emerging in the 21st century, Eve had last been seen on Earth around two thousand years ago. Throughout the Series |-|Season 6= Crowley and Castiel began working together in order to find Purgatory and use the souls within as power; to this end, they needed to interrogate Eve for information. Crowley tortured and slaughtered various species of Alphas and monsters in an attempt to lure her to Earth. She was first referenced when the Alpha Vampire told the Winchesters that "we all have our mothers. Even me." However, he refuses to elaborate on this statement. Eventually, Crowley's gambit worked; an angered Eve ordered the Alphas to amass an army and arranged for her release with dragons, who abducted virginal women and used one as a sacrifice to summon her. She created new breeds of monsters, known colloquially as "Khan worm" and "Jefferson Starships," in attempt to create a new, "perfect" monster which she planned to infect the entire human race so that Crowley would be denied any souls. Several of her early experiments result in failure as the creatures died prematurely. However, she managed to succeed in Ryan Silver, an orphan boy whom the Winchesters "rescue"; Ryan later converted his brother and both attacked their uncle. With Bobby Singer and Castiel waiting outside, the Winchesters entered the diner in which Eve was hiding and discovered that they were surrounded by hybrids and Eve herself. She took their weapons and detected phoenix ash in the shotguns, so she handed them over to one of her children and ordered their immediate destruction. Eve explained to the brothers the reason why she came to Earth and what she hoped to achieve; to emphasize her point, she shape shifted into the likeness of their deceased mother. Dean claimed that her arrival was pointless, as they believed that Crowley had already been killed months before, but she revealed that Crowley was indeed still alive torturing her children and searching for Purgatory. Eve also informed them of the "perfect monster" she had created in Ryan Silver and of the mass-infection that they inadvertently helped spread. Her children then brought Castiel and Bobby into the diner. Eve offered Sam and Dean the chance to work for her in capturing Crowley. Dean refused to work with a monster, however, and told her "bite me". She obliged, deciding to force them to obey her anyway by making them into her children, but was poisoned by Phoenix ash in his blood, as he had ingested it with a shot of whiskey. Eve choked and burned from the inside before falling to the floor, dead, with her essence and what comprised her mortal form presumably returning to Purgatory after her demise. At once her children attacked the group, but with Eve no longer suppressing Castiel's powers, he effortlessly slew all the remaining monsters in the diner. Afterwards Castiel quickly healed Dean of the infection from Eve's bite. He then took the hunters to stop the Silvers, only to discover that demons sent by Crowley had already killed them. Afterwards, Crowley recovered Eve's body and performed an autopsy. He was upset with Castiel for having allowed Dean to kill her, as they had lost their best chance at opening Purgatory. |-|Season 7= In There Will Be Blood, the Alpha Vampire identifies himself as "a son of Eve." Edgar tells him that he knew Eve "and honestly, your mommy's a whore." This enrages the Alpha Vampire who attacks Edgar. Personality Like Death, Eve was normally content to uphold the natural order in which monsters and humans killed each other in turn; however, when Crowley began capturing, torturing, and killing her children in droves, she decided to take matters into her own hands and had her children resurrect her so she could protect them. She was also very spiteful, deciding to turn every human into a monster to deprive the King of Hell the power of any souls at all. She exhibited few emotions beyond serenity, but her decision to pose as a waitress merely to surprise Dean and Sam Winchester suggests that she had a sense of humor. She seemed to be upfront and honest when speaking with the Winchesters. She also had a mocking side to her sense of humor as she took their mother's form to taunt them. Eve was largely apathetic towards the human race as a whole, but occasionally showed disdain or cruel amusement towards them. She began compelling even her benevolent children, such as Lenore, to kill or turn as many as possible against their will once she arrived on Earth, presumably to build her army. She went about trapping a bar filled with people, infecting some, and allowing the others to be killed while she watched on and casually sipped at a drink. However, she was initially willing to negotiate with the Winchesters if they agreed to help her capture Crowley. When explaining what she had done to someone she had turned, Eve simply called her infection "a gift". She viewed herself as a loving mother with regards to all monsters descended from her. She was angered by Crowley's barbaric attempts to use her children to find Purgatory, and arranged to be summoned onto Earth in order to stop him. She also seems to look down on God, whom she implied to know, for having abandoned his children (i.e. humankind), something she claims she would never do. Eve also seemed to suffer from abandonment issues with having not had the same "loving" relationship with her 'mother' as the archangels had with God. Eve even implied to have made her creations out of loneliness and to fill the void her absentee creator left. Physical Appearance Eve's true appearance was not known; however, a glimpse of it on a video camera revealed a gray, decrepit and somewhat shadowed face. When she was released from Purgatory, her eyes glowed a fiery yellow-orange, but in the said recording they were milky-white. In purgatory, Eve's human form had eyes that were totally black and her skin was an unnatural bronzed color. Upon her death, her veins darkened and she bled watery black blood like Leviathans. When Eve manifested on Earth, she possessed the body of a young brunette girl wearing a white dress whom two dragons offered up to her as tribute. She briefly took on the form of Mary Winchester. After death her body was collected by Crowley who began an autopsy. Crowley found that her vessel's interior body cavity was highly altered with the addition of an egg sac containing hundreds if not thousands of eggs. Her brain also apparently maintained the empathetic link with her children even after her physical body's death. Powers and Abilities Eve was a particularly old and powerful entity, and her power compared to that of the Leviathans is significantly greater. However, being related to them, she shared certain characteristics with the leviathans, notably a resistance to angelic powers and shapeshifting. Based on what little is known about Eve, she can at least be considered as powerful as the archangels. According to Bobby Singer, being in human form must be severely limiting her powers. Eve was also one of the very few entities capable of creating new beings and one of the only beings with the rare ability of permanently altering souls to create monsters otherwise known as Fallen Beasts, a trait she passed on to all of her children. Eve also referred to the souls in Purgatory as her "supply", implying she could draw on souls for power, not unlike angels and demons. Crowley was also very confident that Eve could have opened the door to Purgatory. *'Immortality:' Eve possessed a virtually immortal body, immune to the cellular deterioration of aging and to disease. Eve also did not seem to live and die the way mortals do. Eve claimed she lived seven lives at once, and even after her death, releasing her essence from Purgatory was enough to resurrect her into the nearest suitable host. *'Near-Invulnerability:' Eve was impervious to conventional injury and the only documented method for harming her was with the ashes of a phoenix. Aside from phoenix ash, only the Colt was able to do any lasting damage to Eve when used repeatedly. Rowena's spell to weaken Eve's vessel caused her pain, and some minor visible damage, she even commented that Rowena's assault "slowed her down". Eve is also remarkably durable, seeing as she deflected a bullet with her bare hand. When a building collapses on top of her, she was slowed down, but was unharmed. Similarly, she was unharmed after being hit by a truck and a wrecking ball. *'Regeneration:' Eve could rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body. Only the dispersal of a major portion of the molecules of her body or the use of powerful magic could prevent her regenerative powers from functioning. *'Superhuman Strength:' Eve possessed superhuman strength that surpasses that of even the highest-ranking leviathans. Eve could lift (press) about 90 tons without making use of any of her other powers. She is physically the fifth strongest of the primordial entities, matched only by her cousin, Michael; however, she can surpass Michael by only boosting herself with her other powers (e.g. souls or powerful magic). *'Superhuman Speed:' Eve could momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to weaken rapidly and require more sustenance immediately. *'Heightened Perception:' Eve had some degree of heightened awareness, given how she could distinguish humans (or "cattle") from demons, angels, deities, ghosts, and other creatures (e.g. The Shadow). Eve's senses were also superhumanly acute, seeing as she managed to realize that Dean and Sam had imbued their shotguns with ammunition laced with phoenix ash by simply smelling the barrels of their weapons. Sam hypothesized that at one point, Eve was counting oxygen molecules. * Advanced Biokinesis: Eve's signature ability was her production of unique supernatural chemical formulas, with which she could to turn humans into monsters — vampires, ghouls, werewolves and the like. She could even create new monster species by means of experimentation. However, she apparently needed to perfect this ability when attempting to produce a new kind of monster, seeing as how a number of her creations died prematurely before she eventually succeeded in building what she deemed "the perfect beast" and she dismissed these failures as "beta tests." Eve seemed to require physical contact (e.g a bite, a kiss, or even a gentle touch) in order to induce such changes in individuals herself. **'Conversion:' As a side effect of her conversion, the souls of Eve's victims were altered and when they die their soul goes to neither Heaven nor Hell, but is instead redirected straight to Purgatory. ** Monster Birthing: The womb of Eve's vessel was biologically altered to continuously produce and incubate hundreds, if not thousands, of monster eggs, even after the death of both Eve and the host. Eve could release her creations through her mouth. **'Healing and Necrosis Projection:' Through touch, Eve could induce rapid necrosis in others. After having fed on several of her followers, Eve was also able to completely heal the Alpha Shapeshifter of the injuries he sustained during his torture at Crowley's hands. **'Evolution/Developmental Influence:' Eve can influence the evolutionary development of the creatures she creates. In medieval times, she greatly accelerated the evolution of dragons to allow them to blend in with humanity. Once she was released from Purgatory, werewolves were capable of shifting during half-moons instead of just a full-moon. **'Psychic Connection to Monsters:' All of Eve's creations and their own progeny were psychically connected to her, and she could use this link to to send them messages and forcibly compel them to do her bidding, even while imprisoned in Purgatory. She in turn can take control of all monsters and use them as extensions of her own body; thus Eve sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, knows what they know, and can even speak through them. Due to being created by Eve directly, her firstborns bear a stronger psychic connection to her. The connection Eve forms with her monsters can be altered at her whim, allowing them to not only sense her wants and needs, but link their minds together as well. This allows monsters to share thoughts, communicate mentally and maintain a continuous telepathic connection over great distances. Even after Eve's demise, monsters are apparently still bonded to her vessel's cerebral cortex, as when Crowley inserted an electric probe into her head, a nearby restrained vampire reacted in agony. *'Umbrakinesis:' Eve can produce pure negative energy which resembles a black, viscous liquid or mist from her person (either excreting this substance from her skin or regurgitating it from her mouth), and manipulate the element for a multitude of purposes. Normally, she uses it to collect the souls of monsters who have been incapacitated in Purgatory; the inhabitants of Purgatory colloquially refer to this substance as the 'nothing'. Apparently, Eve can use the shadow to rejuvenate the soul of a monster it has absorbed and then redeposit them back onto Purgatory's landmass. The shadow was extremely corrosive and lethal to angels, though it could be dissipated by using powerful magic. She can solidify this substance into various shapes and glass-like constructs (i.e. tendrils, daggers, shields, walls, and barriers). She could also hurl dagger-like projectiles, through which she killed several angels at once. *'Shapeshifting:' Eve could instantaneously modulate her form at will. At one point, she modified her vessel's appearance to look and sound exactly like Mary Winchester. She could also take the form of a tentacled bio-luminescent creature to feed. *'Flight:' Eve could levitate herself. Once she took her vessel, she rose out from the depths Purgatory. *'Omnilingualism:' Eve could speak and understand any human language. This was known when humans and demons would talk to her in other languages and she would easily be able to interpret and understand. *'Possession:' To once again walk the Earth, Eve required the use a vessel and that vessel apparently had to be a virgin girl. Her presence within a host body also altered its physiology (i.e. black blood and a highly mutated womb). *'Angelic Power Negation:' Due to her advanced age and knowledge over an angel's inner mechanisms, Eve was able to block high-ranking angelic beings from accessing their powers by 'unplugging' them as shown when she negated Castiel's abilities through her mere presence. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Eve was able to conceal her presence from the watch of Castiel and any other angel. Thus the Winchester brothers and their allies had to rely on the willing testimony of a monster ally to know her whereabouts. *'Magic:' Eve cast an ancient spell that caused an ordinary snake to grow to a massive size and granted it the ability to see the true form of the Archangels, in addition to making it completely loyal to her. According to Rowena, a spell such as that would need enormous levels of magic to perform, and Eve cast it easily. Weaknesses *'Celestial Light:' Eve can be harmed or repelled by the most pure and radiant of celestial light. The black, ink-like substance she could produce could also be dissipated by such celestial energy. *'The Dagon Sphere:' It was created to repel Eve. Although its effect was not absolute, as it was ultimately crushed by Eve herself, the sphere still reduced Eve’s potential in hand-to-hand combat with Gabriel. *'Feeding:' In order to maintain her vessel and strength, Eve must consume humans on a regular basis. Abstaining from such caused her vessel to deteriorate to some degree, as seen when her face rotted off partially. When feeding on masses she looses telepathic contact with her creations. She also needs to feed to heal her body from grievous injuries like gunshot wounds sustained by the Colt, suggesting that although she was incredibly durable there was a limit to the damage her body could take. While feeding Eve glows with a bright green light and exposes a tentacled form, totally absorbing the bodies and souls of the people she consumes. *'Magic:' Although Eve herself is well-versed in witchcraft, she is still susceptible to the powers of magic, and could be stunned as well as weakened by exceptionally powerfully spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as Death's Scythe, the First Blade, and a Hand of God. *'Phoenix Ash:' Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". The reason for this is because the phoenix are akin to cancer for Eve; the progenitor of the phoenix race was born from her body, but it was toxic to her and she cast it out. This was later proven after Eve unintentionally ingested phoenix ash, and it ultimately killed Eve and, presumably, banished her essence back to Purgatory. Creations Alphas *The Original Werewolf Pack *Judas Iscariot *Akasha *The Alpha Khan Worm *Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa *The Unnamed Alpha Shapeshifter *The Unnamed Alpha Skinwalker Elite Monsters *Arachne *Dragons *Empusa *Gorgons *Harpies *Hybrids *Khan worms *Shunka Warakins *Phoenixs Common Monsters *Ghouls *Kitsunes *Merfolk *Shapeshifters *Skinwalkers *Vampires *Vetala *Werewolves *Wraiths Category:Ultimate Amalgamation